Cookies
by Bitway
Summary: Tenma recalls a time in his youth with Tsurugi. Fic for a friend's bday on tumblr! {kyouten, au}


The moment snack time had been announced, Tenma had nearly dashed off to grab his lunch box from his cubby. He had been waiting for this moment all day. While he enjoyed this free time, this break during their classes, today he had a special treat waiting for him.

His auntie had made his favorite cookies the night before. It was a surprise that he had woken up to in the morning. The little boy had cheered, bounced up and down and asked to take some to school for snacks. Auntie Aki had agreed, telling him she'd pack a few for school while he'd have some to return home to.

That thought had been on his mind all day and one could say he was more excited for this then he was for play time (and he was always just a bundle of energy when it came to playing a certain sport with the other kids).

The little brunette had placed his lunch box on the table, sitting down with a huge smile plastered on his face. His legs were swinging back and forth, barely about to hit the floor. It was a miracle he wasn't bouncing in his seat to.

Little hands reached for the zipper, tugging it along the seams and then pushing the top back. Shining blue eyes locked onto those sweet treats...or they tried to. A look of confusion had replaced that beaming smile as he began to move his food aside. There were small fruits, a sandwich, some crackers, water, but no cookies. He moved them around, even took them out of his lunch box to see if the cookies were hiding underneath them, but they were nowhere to be found.

Tenma's face soon fell into a frown. He knew that his auntie would have kept to her word and given him some cookies, but perhaps she had forgotten? She promised that she would have left him some, so that was the only reason he could come to. (And he's fully aware of there being cookies at home but he had been looking forward to this and was just so eager to have some right now.)

He sighs and closes his lunch box. The boy wanted to cry to his aunt and ask where they were, but she wasn't here. And he wouldn't see her for a few more hours.

"What's wrong with you?"

Tenma hears someone ask, ears perking up and turning his head to the other kid who asked him that question. It was Tsurugi, the younger one. (His older brother was an assistant here and sometimes it got confusing trying to call one over the other.) His head tilted in curiosity as sharp eyes locked onto the brunette. There was hardly ever a time he'd seen this happy boy so down.

"Oh, um, nothing!" Tenma forced a smile, placing a hand on his lunch box. His answer only made Tsurugi frown and cross his arms, gaze never leaving the other boy.

"You're sad," he says, bluntly.

"I-I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

Tenma pouts, wanting to argue more but he could hear his auntie's words in the back of his mind about how he shouldn't be starting fights (was this even considered a fight? it sounded more like a...a disagreement? Was that the big word?). He ends up looking to his lunch box, opening it up and pointing to it's contents.

"My auntie said she'd give me cookies for snack time today, but...I think she might have forgotten to..."

Tsurugi takes a step closer, looking into the cookie-less lunch box. He never would have guessed that was what made this boy so down. Out of all things! He thought the kid might have just forgotten his soccer ball, if he had to guess.

"Oh..." He's not really sure how to respond to this situation. His brother hadn't told him how to, so he goes silent. The blue haired boy scratches his cheek for a moment as thoughts begin to churn. An idea begins to form and he has to consider if he really wants to follow through with this. Seeing another frown on Tenma's face makes him decide that he should. "Wait here."

"Huh?" Tsurugi darts off, leaving Tenma confused. He wonders if he should eat some crackers before snack time ends. He wanted something to eat before their class resumed.

The other boy returns shortly after, a small bag in hand thats held out towards Tenma. The brunette blinks at the sudden bag hovering right in front of his face. It takes him a moment to realize that there are cookies within said bag.

"I was going to save these for lunch time, but I can share some with you now," Tsurugi mutters as he looks away from Tenma. Sharing with other kids was...difficult. At least bringing it up was.

"Eh? B-But these are your cookies!" He couldn't just have them like that! Cookies were such a valuable treat (to the kids anyway).

"I know and they probably aren't like your auntie's cookies, but..." he shrugs. "I want you to have some. We're sharing."

"But-" He's cut off as the other boy pushes the bag closer to his face. Tenma bites at his lip before deciding to accept this gift. He reaches to take the bag out of his grasp. He opens it and holds one, but hands it to Tsurugi.

"You get the first one," he beams at the other boy. "Thank you for sharing with me, Tsurugi!"

Tsurugi takes the cookie in hand, blushing and muttering a quick, 'you're welcome,' as he bites into it. Tenma chuckles and munches on the next one he pulls out. "I'll make sure to bring some tomorrow and share with you, okay?"

"You don't have to."

"I do to have to! I want you to taste auntie's cookies to!"

Now it's Tsurugi's turn to be unable to say no. It's not like he needed the cookies anyway, but how could he deny the other boy? "Okay, fine."

~...~

"You really don't remember that?" Tenma asked as he looked to Tsurugi. The sudden memory had came to mind and he just had to ask the other about it. The boy, sitting beside him, only shook his head, arms crossed.

"It's been a long time, you know..." He answers and closes his eyes for a moment. "And we hung around each other a lot back then."

"Eh? I thought you'd remember something like that..." Tenma sighs before happily grabbing onto Tsurugi's arm. "You were so cute when you offered me your cookies to! You were pretty stubborn about it to!"

Tsurugi blinks and blushes to that, head turning to the side. "I was not that cute as a kid."

"You were! And I remember you loving Aki's cookies to!" He smiles and chuckles for a moment. "Oh! You know, I could make them now. I know the recipe and...maybe if I made them, it could jog your memory!"

Tenma seemed to have stars of determination in his eyes when Tsurugi looked to him. It was cute, seeing him all hyped up over something like this. "We could also...make them together," he suggests.

Tenma stares, blinks. His smile seems to widen as he squeezes his arm. "That's a great idea!" He tugs on his arm as he stands up, pulling the other boy to his feet to as he begins to drag him towards the kitchen. "We can make tons and even give some out to the others to!"

Tsurugi couldn't help but smile to that. Of course Tenma would be thinking about the rest of the team to. Still, he liked seeing that enthusiasm of his, that bright smile.

 _'Of course I remember that. How could I ever forget making you smile?'_


End file.
